


Snowed In

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bored Boys, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snowed In, art prompt, close enough, kitten play, not really - Freeform, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: When a blizzard comes through-- Yuri and JJ get bored -So -worldofcopperwingsmade me art to help me feel better and heal up - it might have also prompted this story here -- View the Amazing Pliroy Art [here]





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/gifts).



Lazy weekends were always the best. JJ preferred not to do too much, and was thankful that Yuri always felt the same way. They worked hard all week long-- skating and working out, they used the weekends to lay around and be worthless.

It had started snowing late Friday night, which meant neither wanted to leave the flat. JJ turned the heat up a little bit more and smiled at how Yuri would wear his itty bitty shorts, but leg warmers as he flopped on the couch, resting his feet in his lap. It also made him smile as Yuri was wearing his sweatshirt and the way it hung so large on his body.

“Maybe we will be lucky enough and be snowed in till next month,” Yuri said.

“And what are we going to do for a month stuck in this flat?” JJ asked.

Yuri smirked and moved so he was straddling in JJ’s lap, wiggling his bottom against JJ’s crotch, “Oh I have a few ideas.”

JJ cupped Yuri’s round ass, “Oh do tell.”

Even if it was not snowing, this was how they spent their winter weekends. Grand Prix Finals were over, and they had Worlds ahead of them still, but a little downtime. These were the best weekends for JJ-- stuck in their flat with Yuri, watching movies and cuddling on the couch.

That was until the snow storm turned into one of the largest blizzards of the century.

Two days later, Yuri was standing at their large picture window, looking out as the snow was still falling.

“We are never getting the fuck out of here,” Yuri growled.

JJ walked up behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around him and hugged him close.

“Well we will have to just stay inside and watch all those bad movies you love so much,” JJ said kissing at his neck.

“We are going to be stuck in here forever,” Yuri whined.

“Not forever, just a couple days,” JJ said.

Yuri turned and lifted up on his toes to kiss JJ. “Well, if we run out of food, I am eating you first.”

JJ laughed and held Yuri closer to him. “It won’t be so bad. We can be all domestic and bake.”

Yuri groaned, “Do I look like the type of guy who bakes?”

“Well then how about you just sit there real pretty as I bake?” JJ asked.

“Can I lick the spoon?” Yuri asked.

JJ laughed and kissed his forehead. He was sure they could easily find things to pass the time, and just enjoy relaxing a little bit.

 

* * *

 

“We need to at least stretch,” Yuri said as they both were in splits in the living room floor.

“So then what was with all those push ups?” JJ asked.

“I like watching you get sweaty,” Yuri said with a smirk.

“Yeah I noticed you were not doing any,” JJ groaned out as he brought his legs in and bent his body forward over them.

“I did a few,” Yuri said.

“You did one,” JJ said.

“You did enough for us both.”

“It didn’t help when you decided to lay on my back.”

“Yeah that was hot as hell,” Yuri said.

Yuri had jumped up and started to do some squats; that was JJ’s favorite to watch. Even though Yuri was just in a pair of leggings, the outline of his ass as his body moved up and down, always was a sight to see.

“You need to stick your ass out more and get lower,” JJ said.

“You just want to watch my ass,” Yuri growled out as he did was JJ said.

“Well that too, but I want you to have good form,” JJ said, admiring that plump ass rise and fall.

“Pervert,” Yuri grumbled.

It was day four and they were still snowed in. It had finally stopped snowing, but the city was completely shut down. They were thankful to still have their electricity on through it all, but Yuri had a bright idea they needed to work out a little bit. What it turned out to be, was Yuri stretching as he told JJ what to do.

Not that JJ mind, he loved showing off for Yuri. The more push ups he did, the more turned on Yuri would get. They would start to do stretches together, bending over one another, pushing them limbs to the limit, and they both knew it would not be long before they both sweaty and naked on their yoga mats.

 

* * *

 

By the sixth day, they were losing their mind. They had baked, watched movies, cleaned the flat and worked out. It had even gotten to a point they pulled out cards to play-- that was till Yuri claimed JJ was cheating and threw the cards all over the room.

“Remind me never to pull out a board game with you,” JJ said.

“This is why we have video games!” Yuri growled, “You can’t cheat in that.”

“Kitten, it was poker!” JJ said.

“You lied to me!” Yuri said.

JJ laughed. Obviously Yuri did not understand the concept of Poker. He decided that maybe sticking to video games was better. Yuri could only throw the controllers then, easier to pick up than a deck of cards.

Yuri had stomped off and JJ decided just leaving him be would be best. They had been stuck in their flat now for almost a week and it was getting to them both. They had tried to go out and take a walk, but the snow was up to their waist and decided to turn around and wait for it all to be cleared.

Turning the TV on, JJ sat on the couch, he knew it was best to let Yuri cool down on his own than to go to him. Maybe once Yuri calmed down, he would offer for them to work out a little bit-- Yuri got stir crazy really easy, sure spending a weekend in their flat was nice, but this was going on a lot longer than expected.

JJ was only halfway through his show when he heard their bedroom door open. He continued to watch his show till he saw Yuri crawling into the living room. JJ immediately stopped breathing. Yuri had braided up one side of his hair, and he had his cat ears on from the Halloween party they had gone to last year. Yuri knew JJ had a weakness for cat ears on him, and even put on his tiniest thongs with leg warmers. To top it all off, a little collar with a bell on that jingled as he crawled over to him.

“Oh kitten,” JJ breathed as he readjusted his quickly growing dick in his pants.

“Meow,” Yuri said as he crawled over to the couch were JJ was, nuzzling up to his leg.

JJ groaned, this kitten was going to be the death of him. Taking his hand, he rubbed the back of Yuri’s hair where it barely touched his shoulders, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. Yuri purred as he continued to pet him and JJ had to chuckle-- Yuri always had the best ideas to pass the time.

“Does my kitten need attention?” JJ asked as Yuri used his hands to rub at JJ’s thighs, then up under his shirt.

“Meow!”

Running his hand down the side of Yuri’s face, Yuri tilted his face into his palm, emerald green eyes meeting his, little cat ears peeking out from that blond hair. JJ fingered at the cat collar around his kitten’s neck, then flicked the bell, loving the way it would ring.

“I have the most beautiful kitten ever,” JJ breathed. His brain always stopped functioning when Yuri got affectionate.

Small hands under his shirt continued to move-- over his chest, down his stomach, back up his sides. Sitting up, JJ removed his shirt and loved watching how Yuri stayed kneeled on the floor, but was giving him little kitten licks to his nipple. It drove JJ wild and each chime of the bell on his collar only made it all more… just more. That pink tongue slipping in and out of his mouth, lapping at his nipple.

JJ moaned and relaxed back into the couch as Yuri licked all over his skin. It tickled, but it also made his dick hard. Small hands on him as that mouth tasted him. The way Yuri was knelt on the floor, his ass stuck out, JJ wanted nothing more than his kitten in his lap.

“Come up here, kitten,” JJ said as he ran his hands over his kitten’s slim shoulders.

Yuri purred and started to lick lower on his stomach, his hands pulling at JJ’s joggers. Lifting his hips, JJ let his kitten remove them. Yuri wasted no time, taking joggers and his underwear off, leaving him naked and hard on the couch. Green eyes staring at his dick, JJ felt his muscles clench, as that pink tongue of Yuri’s licked at his own bottom lip.

Slim fingers gracefully wrapping around his dick, JJ moaned, his mouth half open as Yuri started tiny licks at the head of his cock-- making JJ only want to push his kitten on his back and take him immediately. His kitten continued soft little licks all up and down his dick, teasing him, driving him to madness.

“Kitten…” JJ moaned out, “You are going to kill me!”

Yuri purred and then gave him a long lick from root to tip of his dick, and back down. Licking and lapping at his balls, Yuri sucked one in his mouth as those small hands started to stroke his dick. JJ watched the cat ears move around as Yuri continue to tease at his cock, before he finally licked back up and took the head of his dick into his mouth.

This was JJ’s favorite vision-- ever. Yuri with his cat ears, his mouth wide open, his dick in his mouth. Running his fingers through his hair again, JJ pulled at his kitten’s hair, hard.

“Kitten’s shouldn’t tease,” JJ warned.

Yuri purred around the head of his dick, sending the rumble through JJ’s body. Watching those cat ears move up and down, the jingle of his kitty bell as Yuri kept his eyes locked with his-- JJ knew he was the luckiest guy in the world. He was snowed in with Yuri-- with Yuri in cat ears and not much else on.

JJ was pulling at his kitten’s blond hair and thrusting his hips lighting as his kitten drooled down his dick and continued to suck. JJ could not take his eyes of just how fucking gorgeous Yuri was like this.

When the wet pop off his dick indicated that Yuri was only teasing, JJ leaned over, grabbing his kitten under his armpits and lifting him to the couch, tossing him down.

“Meow!” his kitten protested.

JJ saw his kitten spread out on the end of the couch, his cat ears crooked on his head, JJ leaned forward and straighten the kitty ears before leaning down to kiss his kitten, loving the way he purred into his mouth. Pulling off his kitten’s mouth, he loved the way those pink lips still pouted out as if not done kissing, JJ moaned and flipped his kitten around-- that bell chiming nonstop.

Positioning his kitten over the armrest, JJ ran his hands up and down Yuri’s back, watching his muscles contract under his touch.

“I must get you a cat tail,” JJ breathed out as his kitten wiggled his ass at him.

Slapping his hand down, JJ watched as the pale flesh on his kitten’s ass bounced from the smack. His kitten hissing out and JJ knew there would be a mark left. Kissing where the skin was getting warm, JJ used his other hand to squeeze at the plump flesh.

Yuri may not have an ounce of fat on his body, but his ass was full and soft. JJ loved to kiss and nibbled as his kitten squirmed. Looping his finger under the string of the thong, JJ pulled at it, knowing it would make the front where his kittens hard cock was, tight under that fabric. Keeping the string looped around his thumb, he pushed it to the side, spreading his kitten cheeks apart, looking down at his kitten’s tight hole.

Using his other thumb, JJ rubbed over the muscle, feeling it twitch and flutter under the pad of his thumb. His kitten started to purr and wiggle, the bell ringing at each move, but those slim hips were able to be stilled by gripping harder at his little kitten.

“Don’t let those ears fall off,” JJ said as he dipped his head down, replacing where his thumb was with his lips, kissing at his kitten’s rim, hearing him moan out.

Flicking his tongue out, he decided it was time to make his kitten pay for all those little licks all over his body. Long, wet licks between his cheeks, JJ soaked Yuri. Blowing gently where it was wet, his kitten moaned and wiggled even more.

JJ did not waste time, as much as he wanted to tease his kitten for teasing him, he found himself with him tongue buried into his kitten, licking and tongue fucking him. His kitten was screaming, the bell never stopping its ring, grabbing onto the couch pillows for purchase, but JJ’s hands hand him firmly in place. Tongue moving in and out, expanding out, licking, stretching, driving his kitten crazy, this is what JJ wanted. Moving a hand around Yuri, he rubbed at the fabric over his kitten’s cock, feeling the wet spot already on them.

“JJ!” Yuri screamed out.

Rubbing more, JJ felt when Yuri clenched around his tongue, almost holding it inside of him. Wrapping his lips so they enclosed Yuri’s stretched rim, JJ kissed at it like he would kiss his kitten, wet and messy. Rubbing at his kitten’s cock more, the fabric soaked through, his kitten had cum all in his pretty little thong.

Taking pity on his kitten, JJ smirked and slapped at his ass again.

“Did my kitten mess his panties?” JJ asked.

“Meow,” a weak little sound came from the pillows on the couch.

Turning his kitten over, JJ had to smile-- Yuri was flushed and panting. The cat ears crooked once more on his head, and his panties ruined. Tugging at the string on his kitten’s hip, JJ removed the soiled panties, sliding them off. Staring down, his kitten was blushed pink, his soft little cock resting against his body.

“I have the prettiest kitty ever,” JJ said as he leaned forward, sucking on a spot under his kitten collar bone that he favored most. It stayed a bright purple cause once it looked to fade, JJ would only brighten it back up. Sucking more at the pale flesh, JJ flicked the bell on his kitten’s collar, hearing his kitten purr out.

Sitting back once more, JJ pushed his kitten’s lean legs back, folding him in half, seeing the wet red hole begging for entrance. Grabbing the lube off the coffee table (they had been fucking all week all over the flat), JJ poured some lube on his kitten’s bottom as he coated his dick.

Covering his kitten’s body with his own, JJ pushed his dick quickly in. His kitten always took him so good. Hissing out and clawing at his back-- JJ kept nail marks on his back. His kitten made a point to scratch at him, leave his own marks.

JJ knew his kitten was spent, but he also knew he could fuck him through one more orgasm. Pulling out and pushing back in, he heard his kitten purr. Keeping his kitten folded beneath him, JJ pushed in and out, moving his hips till his kitten cried out-- that bell ringing over and over with each push inside.

JJ saw that pink cock start to swell back up. Slamming back into his kitten, JJ moaned. Yuri felt so good-- always tight, always welcoming, always warm-- _always his_. A few more quick thrust and JJ wrapped his hand around that swollen pink cock, stroking his screaming kitten.

JJ felt the sting down his back as Yuri clawed at him more. He knew it would sting like a bitch in the shower but it was all worth it. His kitten purring and screaming, his back marked up, that pink cock leaking in his hand.

“Cum for me, kitten,” JJ whispered into his ear.

Yuri screamed and painted his own stomach with his release. JJ could feel how tight his kitten had gotten when he came, clamping down on his dick-- it was just enough to drive JJ over the edge and fill his kitten up.

Collapsing onto his kitten, JJ moaned softly. They were both sweaty and spent. The couch was small, but he was able to maneuver them so his kitten was curled on top of him. Running his fingers through his hair, JJ straightened the cat ears again.

“You know those drive me crazy, right?” JJ asked.

“Da.”

“You know once I am hard again, I am fucking you more?”

“Meow.”

JJ kissed at Yuri’s temple, wrapping his arms around his kitten. Smiling knowing his cum was slipping out his kitten’s tight ass.

Maybe they just needed to be snowed in for a week to really appreciate one another. JJ knew Yuri was ready to get out of the flat-- cabin fever had hit his kitten hard. For JJ, this was heaven to him. Seeing his kitten any moment he wanted, he would take a blizzard any day to have this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
